


When You Meet the One (that you've been waiting for)

by sokki09



Series: Past Lives (could never come between us) [1]
Category: Cars (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Past Lives, F/M, Soulmates, free to interpretation, in all honesty there are only slight reference to cars, its mostly in the he/she format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 10:58:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8203214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sokki09/pseuds/sokki09
Summary: she always ended up finding him. but now, here she was, where she knew her fate was destined to be, all alone. where was he?





	

**Author's Note:**

> whale, i'm cars trash, and i'm at a whole new low. BUT I LOVE THIS MOVIE!! and i'm only barely ashamed about it. so enjoy my contribution to the cars fandom that barely exists. 
> 
> title from my favorite verse of the song Find Yourself - Brad Paisley, an A+ song from the soundtrack. ;)

What was she to do? Here she was, in this small town, with people she loved and cared about, yet something felt wrong. Something seemed off.

She was missing something. She realized this on a sunny afternoon while taking a drive out to Wheel Well. She was missing something, something she couldn't quite remember ever losing.

It struck her, another afternoon, that it wasn't some thing; rather a who.

But who was she missing? When she left California, she left with no connections, and no regrets. Who was it, if not someone from California or some one here in town? Could it be possible it was someone she hadn't met yet?

The questions drove her crazy, keeping her up at night and causing her head to be in the clouds more often than not. She wasn't even sad about missing the person; the curiosity was her main drive.

But soon that curiosity led to anger. What was the answer to all of these questions and why couldn't she find them?

The anger peaked when Flo came to tell her that her history in law enforcement was needed. Not only was she stuck with a pestering question that refused to be answered, but she now had to deal with whatever sleepy driver got pulled over by the sheriff this time.

But she did as asked, and convinced Doc to force the accused car to clean up the town road he destroyed.

Only days after, when they drove up her favorite route to Wheel Well, did she know.

Know that he was the one; the one that she had been missing.

As he learned more about her town, more about her, she felt a connection grow, and wondered if he felt it too. As they looked out into the endless desert ridges, she looked over at him. And he looked over at her. And it all clicked into place.

The next day, she couldn’t have been happier to see the neon on, and the whole town happy; all because of McQueen. 

But it all came crashing down. He left, and while the gang went out to see him, she couldn't go. She’d swore to herself she’d never go back. Radiator Springs was her home. 

But he came back to her. 

After a few days of being in California, he came back to her, in the tiny little town that he once called ‘hillbilly hell.’ 

They were together at last and she was complete.


End file.
